


No Matter What, We're Together

by tessavirtueandmoir



Category: virtue/moir
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessavirtueandmoir/pseuds/tessavirtueandmoir





	No Matter What, We're Together

**TESSA’S POV**

Today was the day her best friend and the other half of her was getting married… Scott Moir was getting married and it wasn’t to herself. Tessa sighed slightly and crawled out of bed and curled her hair, putting up like Scott always liked it just to make the best last impression on him before he was a married man. The brunette went to her closet and once again pulled out her favourite dress. It was a statement, yes, but it wasn’t enough to overshadow Jessica or any of the bridemaids so she knew it was okay to wear it. “I hope this still fits…” Tessa grumbled as she shimmied herself into the dress and a triumph smile replaced the grumble. The brunette was sure that after all the chocolate and carbs she’d been eating lately because of this hectic time, she was sure she gained a few pounds – obviously not. The dress was of course a tealish/mint green colour because Scott always told her that her eyes popped out the most and she knew that he loved her eyes so it just seemed like the obvious choice amongst all the other gala dresses and events.

**SCOTT’S POV**

Scott was a nervous wreck. He didn’t know what he was doing nor did he really think Jessica knew what she was doing either, they just thought that doing this would make them both happier but maybe in the end it would do the complete opposite and slowly start to destroy everything – starting with nerves. He woke up to an empty bed, Jessica was already gone; she was getting her hair or nails done or something. Scott didn’t really remember – as long as she showed up at the church. Scott was surprised that Tessa actually said yes to their invitation. Yes, it was proper for her to come because of everything her and Scott have went through but as much as Scott wanted to see Jessica at that church, he also so desperately wanted to see Tessa there too. There was nothing like a Tessa Virtue all dolled up.

**TESSA’S POV**

Tessa thought she was going to wind up being late… her mom wasn’t ready in time so she ended up having to call her sister but she got there before Jessica walked down the aisle, that’s all that mattered. Even if that meant she sort of had to walk awkwardly to her pew with everyone staring at her including Scott. She really didn’t expect him to pay her any attention, this was his wedding day and Tessa knew that he must really love Jessica with everything he had if he was doing this so Tessa supported him; that was her job. To be a support.

**SCOTT’S POV**

“She looks beautiful…” Scott mumbled under his breath as he watched Tessa walk down the aisle alone. Nobody to help her, nobody to sit with yet and nobody on her arm either; she was just there for him and even Scott knew that. He was glad she came though; he wanted to see her like this. Chris smacked Scott on the arm lightly once he realized who his brother was really staring at and gave him sort of a knowing glare before he coughed a little and waved at Tessa; Scott of course just standing there because he couldn’t believe his brother had just caught him.

**TESSA’S POV**

Tessa caught Scott’s eyes for a couple seconds and smiled, turning her attention away from him because she heard Chris cough and furrowed her eyebrows a little bit as she waved back at him. Strange. Those Moir boys were all strange with her. “Is somebody sitting there?” Tessa heard someone ask her and snapped away from her thoughts, shaking her head as she slid more towards the edge a little and made room for the person; still leaving enough room for the family. Obviously this person had no idea who Tessa was because they just kept rambling on and on about Jessica and Scott’s love and honestly Tessa just wanted to find a corner and curl up in it. She wasn’t in the mood for this. Yes, she agreed to come to this wedding for Scott, but only for Scott. She didn’t care about their love story. I mean, on the outside she did because Jessica made Scott really happy, but on the inside it was like her whole entire body was just screaming at her to get up and walk out and she was thinking about it too. Almost ended up going through with the plan until she stood up and the rest of her family walked in so quickly she sat back down and stared up at Scott, a small flush flooding her cheeks as her eyes went down to stare at her shoes instead.

**SCOTT’S POV**

This wasn’t what he wanted, the more he stood up there he realized that marrying Jessica right now wasn’t what he wanted. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Tessa and what she was doing and yes, Scott did love Jessica and she made him happy in a lot of ways, but there was something about Tessa Virtue that had Scott Moir hooked at one glance and it definitely wasn’t the fact that she was trying to leave the wedding. Scott saw that, he definitely did. He always say the blush creep onto her cheeks and tried not to smile to wide because he didn’t want to be obvious either so he looked back down at his shoes and scuffed them a little, waiting for somebody from somewhere to scold him.

**TESSA’S POV**

Tessa stopped paying attention after that. She let her family sit down beside her but her eyes continued to study her shoes for what seemed like forever. There was noise going on around her, there was always noise, but she felt her sister pull her up to her feet and snapped back into Tessa mode when she saw Jessica walk down the aisle. Everyone always says that when you see the bride walk down the aisle, you should look at the groom because his face always said anything – the only thing that Scott Moir face told Tessa was that he was watching her, not Jessica, and Tessa gave hi a harsh glare as if to warn him about what he was doing and then turned her attention back to Jessica, hoping that Scott’s eyes would follow.

**SCOTT’S POV**

  
“You have a fiancée..” Scott heard Chris warn beside him as his brother once again caught him staring at Tessa. Chris was right, Scott did have a fiancée, but he didn’t want her… he wanted the elusive Tessa Virtue. The girl that could tell him things just by looking at him and the one that still remains to be a mystery to him even after 17 years. “I want her…” Scott mumbled to his brother quietly, making sure that no one heard him even though Chris’ face was completely shocked everyone probably knew that something was going on. “This is your wedding… you can’t just do this to Jessica. This isn’t fair to either of them. Also last time I checked, keeping your groom from kissing some of woman at his wedding wasn’t in the best man rule book.” Chris gritted through his teeth, not trying to sound harsh but it probably came out that way seeing as he was going to ruin some of these people’s lives if he let his brother do what he wanted. “You can’t have her Scott, let her be happy.” Chris whispered again, letting his hand rest on his brother’s shoulder as they waited for Jessica to finally reach the altar.

**TESSA’S POV**

Tessa watched Jessica walk all the way to the altar and once that was over with she quickly sat down again, her eyes paying close attention to her shoes as she tuned out some parts of the ceremony – not wanting to hear the love fest that were the vows except she never heard them… they never came. The brunette heard a couple gasps around her and her sister shook herself a little to find Scott standing next to her. “Scott?”

**SCOTT’S POV**

Scott couldn’t go through with this and every step Jessica took closer it became more concrete in his mind that this wedding couldn’t continue. Yes, he’d let it start a little but he wasn’t going to vow his love for Jessica when the other woman he loved just as much was forced to sit there and watch it happen. It was unfair to Jessica and her family… but he was going to do what was right for him and what he wanted so that meant standing up in front of the whole crowd and clearing his throat awkwardly before he continued. “I’m sorry Jess, but I can’t marry you… I thought this was right, what we were doing because I thought it would make me love you more than… I can’t marry you when I want someone else. I’m sorry.” Scott spoke quietly to his fiancée but it was still loud enough for everyone to hear and react with a gasp.

**JESSICA’S POV**

“You want her?!” Jessica practically screamed at the top of her lungs, outraged that he made her go through all of this just to finally declare his love for Tessa. Jessica would’ve been happy for Scott if he told her before they bot married but now, with all of these people, she couldn’t feel like a complete and utter idiot and she didn’t blame Scott for that, she blamed Tessa.  
Jessica didn’t know what to do. To stay and watch or to storm out and runaway. The brunette ripped her hands out of Scott and huffed a little, fixing her vails before she took one look at the crowd and began to exit – shooting Tessa the most powerful glare as she walked past her and outside in which her whole family followed her out.

**SCOTT’S POV**

Scott felt his feet start walking towards a pew but it wasn’t until he finally reached the pew and looked down at another familiar brunette that he realized what his body was trying to tell him. “Don’t talk okay? Let me just explain something, then you can talk after.” He stated and then after he got a little nod from Tessa he continued on with his speech. “Tess, you’re the shyest person I’ve ever met in my entire life... you’ve never been a talker, and I was always okay with that because we didn’t really need to – we got each other the moment I asked you to waltz and you said yes. I can’t believe I’m saying that 9 year old Scott Moir might’ve been a little right for his feelings for 7 year old Tessa Virtue, but they’ve grown… You don’t have a mean bone in your body. Even if you’re doing something you hate, you still smile while you do it. You never complain and even when I annoy you, you never yell or snap at me like I usually do to you. I know I’m probably being a horrible partner to you for telling you this now of all times but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to be with you… if I didn’t want to look into your eyes at all times of the day, or let you snuggle up against my chest which does happen on occasions, but not enough for my liking. I want to be able to hold your hand both on the ice and off the ice and in case I haven’t mentioned it yet you look absolutely beautiful right now and I’m trying extremely hard right now not to make you hate me even though I’m pretty sure a vast majority of the people in this room do now because of what I just did to Jessica… You’ve always been my opposite but also my same and I know that I definitely don’t deserve you. You’re too smart for your own good and the amount of times I’ve gotten frustrated with you at practices are endless but then you look at me with those eyes and… I know what you’re saying. I always know what you’re saying even though you’re not talking. We’ve been together for 17 years and I’m not about to leave you behind for another second… Tutu, do you want to waltz?”

**TESSA’S POV**

What the hell is he doing? I told him not to do this. I told him to be happy with Jessica and just let me be. I’d find a guy. He found Jessica, I could find a guy. Obviously I didn’t have to look very far to find him. The brunette nodded and just let Scott talk, hands folded in her lap as her eyes blinked up at him. Tessa always wanted Scott, I think people found her the more obvious of the two, but she never thought that Scott would want her back – not the same way that she wanted him. “Together.” Tessa murmured as she stood up and nodded, holding her hand out for Scott to take as she looked around the church seeing a lot of people shooting daggers in her direction. “Not here though… take me anywhere you want, just don’t cause anymore damage here…” Tessa whispered softly, taking a look at both of their families before she stepped out of her pew and let Scott fully hold her hand, standing by his side.

**SCOTT’S POV**

The only thing Scott really remembers is Tessa saying yes, the rest of it was sort of a blur until they got outside and ran into some photographers who were supposed to be taking pictures of him and Jessica, but it turned out to be a different outcome. Scott pulled on Tessa’s hand and dragged her away from all the people outside, running around the church to hide themselves in one of the hollows of the building. “Tessa Virtue, I sincerely hope you don’t hate me for what I just did.” Scott stated as he pushed himself up against a wall across from her. Confessing his feelings was one thing, but showing them was on a completely different level.

**TESSA’S POV**

Tessa didn’t know where she was going or what she was doing, she just felt Scott pull her in all types of directions and followed until her back came in contact with the brick, breathing heavily from the exercise he just put her through in her heels. “I don’t hate you…” she chuckled a little, shaking her head as she gave him a smile. “I knew the moment our parents put us together what I was getting myself into... after all, when you earn the title of ‘the outgoing Moir boy’ you always have to expect the unexpected with you... and that includes falling in love.”


End file.
